Welcome to Paco Taco?
by Kakarrina
Summary: Roshi and company try to set up a fast food restaurant. Keyword: try. Find out what happens along that way! WARNING: written on a pixy stick high! Please review! :)


Author's Note- This was created at lunch with my pals Princess Pyro and Ravenmoon. Scary…now I know what a peanut butter sandwich that's been in the sun too long does to you…

Disclaimer- I STILL don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. I DO own Paco Taco. It's mine! ALL MINE!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome to Paco Taco?

"Hello, this is Paco Taco! Can I take your fuckin' order?" 

Unhappy didn't even describe how very felt. Pure rage might make a start. A buzzing noise filled the air.

"Great! Another baka hung up! That old man's gonna kill me, if he can…" Vegeta smirked as the phone rang again.

Roshi and company had finally come to the bottom of their bank account, so the old hentai had decided he needed a new source of income. He'd bought an empty, run down building and attempted to run his own Mexican food place. I hadn't been working to well…at least they had a phone.

Just as the person on the other end hung up again after hearing another one of Vegeta's "warm hellos", Goku walked in.

"Hiya Vegeta!"

"What do you want Kakarrot? Can't you see I'm on the phone?"

"Sorry…I…"

Goku's sentence was cut off when Roshi walked into the part of the back room they were in.

"So, any phone orders yet Vegeta?"

"No old man. Go away!" Vegeta snapped.

"I should fire you for that! Goku! What are you doing here!"

Goku looked nervous. "I was just asking Veggie a question!"

"Well, you can go back to your station now!"

"Okay…" Goku looked indecisive. Finally, the tall Saiyan left to go back to his job. The Turtle Hermit turned back to Vegeta.

"Get back to you job as well!" With that, Roshi left to go to his "super cool manager's room". More like the "super cool manager's closet"…either way it was covered wall to wall in some not-so-nice posters of women…

Meanwhile Goku was watching the French fries cook in a vat of grease.

"Woah…look at all the French fries…"

After a while a beeper rang and snapped the Saiyan out of his day-dream. Goku scrambled to get the little basket of fries out of the oil. When he pulled them out he looked at them and reluctantly dumped them out onto the metal container they were salted in. He dumped the salt on and smiled.

"I'm getting good at this! Chichi would be so proud!"

Once he had finished that task, he turned to put more fries in the grease. He waited for about a minute until he could stand it no more. Suddenly a voice rang out from the front.

"Hey Goku! Can you get me a thing of super sized fries?" It was Yamcha.

"Um…okay!"

Goku looked hungrily at the fries as his stomach growled. "It wouldn't hurt to have one…"

Goku grabbed a fry and one of those things they put the French fries in. He stuffed the single fry into his mouth and began to divide the rest mindlessly into two piles.

"One for them…one for me…" 

A little ways away out of sight was everyone's favorite Saiyan from the future. Mirai Trunks stood wrapping a taco in paper and putting it on a tray.

"This is pretty low…how'd mom talk me into this again?" The purple haired Saiyan pondered out loud. 

"This sucks…hey Oolong. Give me another burger! I'm out of tacos to wrap!"

When Mirai realized the pig wasn't moving, he turned to look at him. The shape-shifter was staring at a charred hunk of hamburger.

"I'm sorry Uncle Sam…I had to do it! Honest!"

Mirai Trunks looked more than a little nervous by now. "Uh…Oolong…just give me the damn burger…okay?"

"Sure, ruin my last moments with my not-so-favorite uncle why don't you? Fine, have him." Oolong handed the burger to the Saiyan and turned back to the grill. "MOM?"

Mirai Trunks sighed and turned away. 

So much for this job… 

Out in the dining area a lady screamed and pointed at a moving tray.

"AHH! A GHOST! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

The tray shifted and revealed a small mime by the name of Chaozu. 

"Uhhh…I'm not a ghost."

The women stared at him a about a minute before turning back to her burrito. Even then she looked at him through the corner of her eye.

Off by the bathrooms Tien sighed and leaned on his mop.

"There's another one…maybe I should take over…"

Chaozu heard Tien's comment and walked over angrily.

"I can handle this Tien. I'm not stupid you know! I'm an independent mime!" With that the mime walked off with the tray over his head.

Tien tried to hide a laugh and failed. The mime really did look like some kind of phantom. All you could see was the "floating" tray. Tien was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard arguing coming from the front counter. 

"I WANT THE BALLOON!"

He shifted his eyes nervously to the side and sweatdropped when he saw what it was. A little girl and her mom had been ordering from Yamcha when the child had seen Puar floating behind Yamcha. Tien stopped mopping to watch. 

"I WANT THE KITTTY BALLOON!"

"Now honey, you can't have the balloon."

Yamcha spoke up. "Sure, you can have it." With that he grabbed Puar's tail and yanked him over.

Puar squealed. "What!?"

"Shut up Puar. Just go home with the kid, then float away, okay?"

"Um…"

Yamcha put on his best fake smile and handed Puar's tail to the kid. "I hope you like it…"

The girl grabbed the tail the squealed. "Yay! Kitty balloon!"

Puar's eyes widened as the child gripped her tail. "Ow…"

Meanwhile Tien was in a state of hysterics. He was laughing so hard he nearly fell over. Yamcha gave him a look, but only succeeded in making Tien laugh harder.

In the back, Goku was still dividing fries and Vegeta was still cussing out people on the phone. Mirai Trunks was sick of wrapping tacos and burgers and had resorted to folding origami cranes with the wrappers. Oolong was still flipping burgers and mourning at the same time.

Vegeta slammed the phone down on another order. 

"Damn that person."

Bored, he walked over to Goku to see what he was up to. Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw what the taller Saiyan was doing. There were two enormous piles in front of him and one was getting steadily smaller. 

Vegeta shoved right over and yelled. "KAKARROT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Oh, hiya Vegeta! Wanna fry?" Goku offered the French fry to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked around. "Give me that Bakarrot!" He grabbed the fry and ate it. He continued to shove even more in his mouth. Thus began the eating contest…

All the while Roshi was relaxing in his closet with…magazines, oblivious of what was going on outside.

Suddenly a ki blast destroyed one wall and sent Master Roshi and his magazines flying. 

Goku popped in about a minute later. "Oops…"

~The Next Day~

"Well, there goes that idea."

The Z warriors were standing around while Goku attempted to nail a board on the now empty restaurant. Roshi was counting the money…

"TWO CENTS!! WE GOT TWO DAMN CENTS!"

Everyone just stared at him. Yamcha spoke up.

"Well, there's always show biz."

~The Little Girl's House~

The little girl laughed as she chased her moving "balloon" around the house. Puar screamed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU YAMCHA!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Well, I tried. Review and tell me what you think! PLEASE!! I CRAVE REVIEWS!! Um…just review.


End file.
